mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
King Nixel
- Slimed= - Frozen= }} |-| ▾= - Mixelized = }} Clothing True form clothed= |-| |voice = Phil Hayes (Mixel Moon Madness) Steve Blum (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away) }} King Nixel is the leader of the Nixels swarm, and the main antagonist of the Mixels franchise. Description Personality King Nixel is a dark and powerful tyrant that will do anything to ruin fun in the Mixelverse. He is so intimidating that even just the sight of him made his own army shake in fear, faint, or bow immediately. However, while undisguised, King Nixel is whiny and weak. Physical Appearance King Nixel presents himself as a tall and limber Nixel. His face is made up of the body of a flat-topped square Nixel with small pincers on the sides of his head, with a bushy black mustache and thick black eyebrows. His body is a long black cloak with pointy shoulder pauldrons, which concealed the fact that it is actually made out of other Nixels. His hands and fingers are dark grey, while his fingers have sharp white tips. He wears a dark grey crystal-like crown on his head. Without his disguise, he is simply a small flat-topped Nixel. His feet are more rounded than standard Nixels and he still has the small pincers on the sides of his armor. His limbs are grey, instead of the standard black. His eyebrows are pointier than standard Nixels'. Biography King Nixel became ruler of the Nixels sometime in the past, whom he gathered to rid the world of color and creativity. He often sent Major Nixel to raid Mixel Land and steal all of the Cubits so the Mixels couldn't fight back. do battle in flashback.|thumb|left]] At some point after that, he and the legendary Mixel heroes, the Nindjas, had an encounter; however, the specifics of it are not clear. Introduction Major Nixel, long thought to be the leader of the Nixels, went to report the activity of Mixels on the moon to his now-known superior, but even he was afraid as the King moved toward him. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Plots King Nixel once assembled a maze for Wuzzo to try and cut through, to prevent the Mixel from reaching him. ("Defeat King Nixel!") The Nixelstorm Under the King, Major Nixel unleashed a Nixelstorm on the Mixels, in order to separate them from each other. This plan backfired, however, and the Major was defeated too many times. King Nixel then decided to take control of the Cloud Ship himself, but even that failed and it crashed into the Swamplands. ("Mixels Rush") The Mixamajig Fed up with more failed plots by his Major, King Nixel took matters into his own hands. He sent a metal capsule to Muncholand, and a group of Mixels found it. Voicing the Maximum Mixel shadow puppet hologram within it, King tricked the Mixels into going to find the lost "Mixamajig" to "fullfill their wildest Mixing dreams". This led them, including many other Mixels, into his trap. He then began to battle it out with their Maxes, using an upgraded form made up by his minions. The Maxes then transformed into the Ultra-Miximum Max and defeated the King. This revealed that he himself was just a normal-sized Nixel. He then ran away crying to his mother, vowing revenge. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") The final battle .]] Failing to gather up all the Mixels to trap them, King Nixel's new plan was to ruin Mixopolis and turn it into "Nixopolis." His plan was to spread negativity through the city, trick the Mixels to get I-Cubits and discard their regular Cubits to extract their essence, and then completely nix the city. While the King's plan was a success, Booger and his friends infiltrated the I-Cubit Building to reverse the effects of nixing by dancing. As Booger swapped the holder containing an I-Cubit with his regular Cubit to turn the city back to normal, the King trapped him in a missile and launched him off. This took away the city's essence of color and creativity until Booger managed to break free, spilling the essence onto the city. The essence hit the King and two Nixels, "mixelizing" the three of them. As a last resort, King Nixel escaped his full body to hop onto his small rocket and flee. He then crashed into the Tungster & Slusho Mix, painfully admitting surrender for the first time as he was destroyed. Meanwhile, although he himself was defeated, his Major managed to escape the city and headed on a long vacation. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes Set Information |code= CHA1NSA8 }} King Nixel's true form (his head, torso and shoulder pads in his congregated form) is included in 41547 Wuzzo as the Nixel that represents his respective Mixel tribe, the Weldos. King Nixel's true form contains 17 pieces. Instructions for a complete build of King Nixel were made available on the LEGO Club website.LEGO.com LEGO Club Building Instruction - Build King Nixel! (Archive) It combines all of the Nixels from the 2015 sets that include them (Rokit, Flamzer, Vampos, Gox, Krog, Turg, Slusho and Berp) with the king's base model in 41547. This is to create King Nixel's official, large design of added Nixel limbs. The final model contains 91 pieces, and has full articulation in the shoulders and waist. Trivia *He is the largest character to appear. However, without the other Nixels that make up his larger form, he is one of the smallest; being smaller than other Nixels. *Similar to the Tentacle Nixel, King Nixel uses Nixels to make himself appear larger. *His LEGO form has a gold crown and gold elements, while his animated form has a silver crown, claws, and cloak. This makes him the character with the most discrepancy between his LEGO and animated forms. *His moustache has an effect on his voice, giving him the threatening sound that he has. *He has his own personal airship. *He makes mechanical noises when he moves; thus proving, before the reveal, that he is made up of other Nixels. *Despite being the main antagonist of the series, he only appeared in three episodes. *He has the ability to feel pain through his amalgamated body, despite it being created from other Nixels than himself. *Out of all the characters, he has the most amount of nicknames given to him. *In an unexpected November 9, 2017 Breaking News update, it is claimed that he is still alive, and is keeping to himself along with the rest of the Nixels. Behind the Scenes Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, King Nixel's voice is provided by Phil Hayes (Mixel Moon Madness) and Steve Blum (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig and Nixel, Nixel, Go Away). An early demo reel of a modified line of King Nixel's was found on SoundCloud by voice actor Jeffery Scott Hendrick, possibly as a demo take for A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig.https://soundcloud.com/jeffrey-scott-hendrick/mixels-cartoon-voice He is the second single-entity character to have had more than one voice actor, with two. Major Nixel was the first, and has the most with three. Real-life history Early development Original concept art by Miranda Dressler showed King Nixel with a heavier slouch in his posture. Reveals King Nixel was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise in late January and early February 2015 when he appeared at Toy Fairs with the rest of Series 4 through 6. Content King Nixel debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO model with 41547 Wuzzo officially became available on October 1st with the rest of Series 6. King Nixel also appears in the mobile app game Mixels Rush, released on May 21, 2015. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness (minor) *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Defeat King Nixel! *Mixels Websites Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com (41547 Wuzzo base model) |-|Characters= |-|Nixels= |-|Series 6= Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Weldos Category:Mixels Rush Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Four fingers Category:Deep voices Category:High-pitched voices Category:Disguised Characters Category:Hoaxes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Crystals Category:Season Two Category:Adults Category:Kings Category:2016 Category:Characters voiced by Phil Hayes Category:Characters voiced by Steve Blum Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Two Legs